2012 (production)
:For information dealing with this year in the timeline of the fictional ''Star Trek universe, see 2012.'' :Note: If you followed this link from an article referring to a production occurring after , the information hasn't been moved here yet – it is still listed at upcoming productions. Events January * 12 January - Filming begins on . * 13 January - Morgan Jones dies. * 18 January - IDW Publishing's comic "Operation: Annihilate, Part 1" by Mike Johnson is released. * 26 January - Ian Abercrombie dies. * 31 January - ** Pocket TOS novel, The Rings of Time, by Greg Cox, is released. ** Star Trek: The Next Generation - The Next Level Blu-ray Disc is released. February * 28 February - ** Intrada releases [[Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country (expanded soundtrack)|the expanded soundtrack of Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country]]. ** Pocket TOS novel, That Which Divides, by Dayton Ward, is released * 29 February - IDW's comic "Operation: Annihilate! Part 2" by Mike Johnson is released. March * 1 March - Phillip Richard Allen dies. * 3 March - Ralph McQuarrie dies. * 12 March - An omnibus edition of Star Trek: Destiny, by David Mack, is released. * 19 March - Gene DeWeese dies. * 21 March - IDW Publishing releases the [[Star Trek Ongoing, Volume 1|first collected volume of the ongoing Star Trek comic series]]. * 27 March - **The final Star Trek: Vanguard novel, Storming Heaven, by David Mack, is released. **Warren Stevens and Garry Walberg die. * 28 March - IDW's comic "Vulcan's Vengeance, Part 1" by Mike Johnson is released. April * 2 April - GNP Crescendo Records releases [[Star Trek: First Contact (expanded soundtrack)|the expanded score to Star Trek: First Contact]]. * 3 April - Ralph Ferraro dies. * 13 April - Charles Washburn dies. * 19 April - Robinson Publishing reference book, A Brief Guide to Star Trek, by Brian J. Robb, is released. * 24 April - Star Trek: Department of Temporal Investigations novel, Forgotten History, by Christopher L. Bennett is released. * 29 April - Joel Goldsmith dies. * 30 April - George Murdock dies. May * 2 May - IDW's comic "Vulcan's Vengeance, Part 2" by Mike Johnson is released. * 23 May - Ashes of James Doohan released into Earth's orbit by SpaceX's Falcon-9 rocket. * 28 May - Matthew Yuricich dies * 29 May - Plagues of Night, first in a two-novel entry in the Star Trek: Typhon Pact series, by David R. George III, is released. * 30 May - IDW's "The Return of the Archons, Part 1" comic by Mike Johnson is released. June * 5 June - La-La Land Records releases the [[Star Trek: The Motion Picture (expanded soundtrack)|expanded score of Star Trek: The Motion Picture]]. * 12 June - Applause Books reference book, Star Trek FAQ, by Mark Clark, is released. * 19 June - Richard Lynch dies. * 26 June - **''Starfleet Academy'' novel, The Assassination Game, by Alan Gratz, is released. **''Raise the Dawn, second in the series by David R. George III, is released. * 27 June - IDW's "The Return of the Archons, Part 2" comic by Mike Johnson is released. July * 18 July - IDW's "The Truth About Tribbles, Part 1" comic by Mike Johnson is released. * 21 July - Tony Epper dies. * 23 July - TNG Season 1 Blu-ray is released in Region B. * 24 July - ** TNG Season 1 Blu-ray is released in Region A. ** IDW Publishing releases the [[Star Trek Ongoing, Volume 2|second collected volume of the ongoing ''Star Trek comic series]]. * 31 July - Star Trek: Titan novel, Fallen Gods, by Michael A. Martin, is released. August * 15 August - Biff Elliot dies. * 16 August - William Windom dies. * 21 August - ** The [[Star Trek: Ships of the Line (2013)|2013 Star Trek: Ships of the Line calendar]] is released. ** The [[The Star Trek Calendar (2013)|2012 Star Trek Calendar]] is released. * 22 August - IDW's comic "The Truth About Tribbles, Part 2" by Mike Johnson is released. * 28 August - Pocket VOY novel, The Eternal Tide, by Kirsten Beyer, is released. * 31 August - Rosemarie Baio dies. September * 3 September - Michael Clarke Duncan dies. * 4 September - The Star Trek Captain's Log Engagement Calendar is released. * 10 September - Lance LeGault dies. * 18 September - IDW's comic "The Redshirt's Tale" by Mike Johnson is released. * 25 September - ** Typhon Pact novel, Brinkmanship, by Una McCormack, is released. ** The Star Trek Daily Calendar is released. * Winrich Kolbe dies. October * 1 October - Abrams Books reference book, Star Trek: The Next Generation 365, by Paula M. Block and Terry J. Erdmann, is released. * 2 October - Pocket TOS/''Star Trek: Vanguard'' eBook, In Tempest's Wake, by Dayton Ward, is released. * 29 October - GNP Crescendo Records releases [[Star Trek Generations (expanded soundtrack)|the expanded soundtrack of Star Trek Generations]]. * 30 October - The Persistence of Memory, first novel in the Star Trek: Cold Equations trilogy, by David Mack is released. * 31 October - IDW Publishing's comic "Star Trek Ongoing, Issue 14", by Mike Johnson, is released. November * 6 November - Haynes Publishing reference book, Klingon Bird of Prey Owners' Workshop Manual by Ben Robinson and Rick Sternbach, is released. * 8 November - Voyageur Books reference book, Star Trek: The Complete Unauthorized History, by Bob Greenberger, is released. Cover gallery File:Star Trek IDW ongoing issue 5 cover A.jpg|"Operation: Annihilate, Part 1" File:The Rings of Time cover.jpg|''The Rings of Time'' File:TNG - The Next Level cover.jpg|''Star Trek: The Next Generation - The Next Level'' File:Star Trek VI expanded soundtrack cover.jpg|''Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country'' (expanded soundtrack) File:That Which Divides cover.jpg|''That Which Divides'' File:Star Trek IDW ongoing issue 6 cover A.jpg|"Operation: Annihilate! Part 2" File:Star Trek Destiny omnibus cover.jpg|''Star Trek: Destiny'' omnibus edition File:Star Trek Ongoing vol 1 tpb cover.jpg|''Star Trek Ongoing, Volume 1'' File:Storming Heaven cover.jpg|''Storming Heaven'' File:StarTrek Ongoing 07-Preview 01.jpg|"Vulcan's Vengeance, Part 1" File:Star Trek First Contact expanded soundtrack cover.jpg|''Star Trek: First Contact'' expanded soundtrack File:A Brief Guide to Star Trek cover.jpg|''A Brief Guide to Star Trek'' File:Forgotten History solicitation cover.jpg|''Forgotten History'' File:Star Trek ongoing issue 8 cover A.jpg|"Vulcan's Vengeance, Part 2" File:Plagues of Night solicitation cover.jpg|''Plagues of Night'' File:Star Trek ongoing issue 9 cover A.jpg|"The Return of the Archons, Part 1" File:Star Trek TMP expanded soundtrack cover.jpg|''Star Trek: The Motion Picture'' (expanded soundtrack) File:Star Trek FAQ cover.jpg|''Star Trek FAQ'' File:The Assassination Game cover.jpg|''The Assassination Game'' File:Raise the Dawn cover.jpg|''Raise the Dawn'' File:Star Trek ongoing issue 10 cover A.jpg|"The Return of the Archons, Part 2" File:Star Trek ongoing issue 11 cover A.jpg|"The Truth About Tribbles, Part 1" File:TNG Season 1 Blu-ray cover.jpg|TNG Season 1 Blu-ray File:Star Trek Ongoing vol 2 tpb cover.jpg|''Star Trek Ongoing, Volume 2'' File:Fallen Gods cover.jpg|''Fallen Gods'' File:Ships of the Line 2013 cover.jpg|''Star Trek: Ships of the Line (2013)'' File:Star Trek Calendar 2013 cover.jpg|''The Star Trek Calendar (2013)'' File:Star Trek ongoing issue 12 cover A.jpg|"The Truth About Tribbles, Part 2" File:The Eternal Tide cover.jpg|''The Eternal Tide'' File:Star Trek Captain's Log Calendar 2013.jpg|''Star Trek Captain's Log Engagement Calendar (2013)'' File:Star Trek ongoing issue 13 cover A.jpg|"The Redshirt's Tale" File:Brinkmanship cover.jpg|''Brinkmanship'' File:Star Trek Daily 2013.jpg|''Star Trek Daily Calendar (2013)'' File:Star Trek The Next Generation 365 cover.jpg|''Star Trek: The Next Generation 365'' File:In Tempest's Wake cover.jpg|''In Tempest's Wake'' File:Star Trek Generations expanded soundtrack cover.jpg|''Star Trek Generations'' (expanded soundtrack) File:The Persistence of Memory cover.jpg|''The Persistence of Memory'' File:Star Trek ongoing issue 14 cover A.jpg|"Star Trek Ongoing, Issue 14" File:Klingon Bird of Prey Manual cover.jpg|''Klingon Bird of Prey Owners' Workshop Manual'' File:Star Trek The Complete Unauthorized History cover.jpg|''Star Trek: The Complete Unauthorized History''